totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
4. USV - Finał "Simply The Best"
USvision 04 - "Simply The Best" - Grand Final Finał USvision, Orlando, Hotel Crystal Light Wszystkie miejsca w hali koncertowej hotelu Crystal Light w Orlando zostały zajęte. Ludzie stali jedno przy drugim naprzeciw wspaniale zaprojektowanej sceny. Nadeszła godzina otwarcia. Telebimy przygasły, razem z nimi reflektory. Widzowie kulturalnie ucichli, jedynie cicho klaskali. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że już za moment rozpocznie się Opening Act. Telebim zmienił kolor na złoty. Na scenę weszła drobna Barbie i zaśpiewała. Po skończonym występie Barbie została nagrodzona gorącymi owacjami, oczywiście na stojąco (bo siedzieć zbytnio nie było gdzie). Telebimy znowu przygasły, a kiedy zapaliły się na niebiesko na scenie stali już Tony i Shannon. Chłopak miał na sobie biały garnitur ze złotymi wstawkami, dziewczyna zaś była ubrana w powłóczystą, niebieską suknie. Tony&Shannon: 'Good Evening USA! Widzowie zaczęli piszczeć, piskać, klaskać i klikać. Wydawali wszelkie możliwe dźwięki zachwytu. '''Tony: '''Za nami dwa wspaniałe półfinały, 34 wspaniałe występy i mnóstwo wspaniałych emocji. To wszystko na najwyższym światowym poziomie! ''Wiwat. 'Shannon: '''Co się dziwić? *wzruszyła ramionami* Od 4 edycji, bez przerwy reprezentujemy ten sam wysoki poziom. Najlepszy poziom. Po prostu najlepszy. '''Tony: '''Dokładnie! *klasnął i poprawił mikroport* Cóż... Mieliśmy przed chwilą okazję posłuchać piosenki o tym, że zwycięzca zgarnia wszystko... W przypadku USvision to chyba prawda, co nie Shan? '''Shannon: '''Nie inaczej *wyszczerzyła się* Zwycięzca zgarnia sławę, splendor, tytuł, trofeum i dożywotnie wątpliwości europejskich sceptyków! ''Publiczność zaśmiała się. '' '''Tony: '''Coś o tym wiemy, co nie? *puścił oczko blondynce* '''Shannon: '''Tja... Ustawka, manipulacja i tak dalej *wzruszyła ramionami* Na szczęście jesteśmy tu by słuchać muzyki i się bawić! ''Ponowny aplauz-plauz... '''Shannon: '''Tak jak ostatnio; oddajecie głosy dzwoniąc, smsując lub używając naszej boskiej aplikacji... Tak jak poprzednimi razami ktoś wyjątkowy pokazał aplikacje na tablecie. Tym razem była to Resette, którą przy pchano w klatce. '''Resette: '''Wrócę tu! Zobaczycie! Wtedy klątwa na was spadnie *szarpie kraty* Po tym jak klatkę z wiedźmą zabrano, Tony i Shannon podeszli parę kroków do przodu. '''Tony: '''Nie ma sensu dłużej trzymać fałszywego suspensu! '''Tony&Shannon: '''It's time to start USA! Prowadzący zeszli ze sceny kłaniając się. Zaczęły się występy. Po pierwszych dziewięciu występach przyszedł czas na przerwę. Tak jak w każdej poprzedniej edycji był to czas na popularne i alegorycznie-aluzyjnie zaczepiste. Kamera przeniosła się prosto do Green Roomu, do oddzielnego pomieszczenia, gdzie na białych, geometrycznych, porozsiewanych kanapach siedzą reprezentanci 17 uczestniczących w półfinale stanów. Pod sufitem świecą sie trójkątne, ledowe lampy. Na środku stała już gotowa Don. '''Don: '''Witam. Jestem Don, mega fanka USvision. To już moje szóste interwałowe wywiady na USvision w życiu *powachlowała się dłonią* Przepytam dzisiaj nabardziej interesujących uczestników show i sprawdzę dokładnie co u nich ^^ Dziewczyna raźnym krokiem udała się do pierwszej "loży". Zajmowała ją reprezentacja Oklahomy; Kate i paru innych ludków... '''Don: '''Cześć Kate! Witam cię, witam. Jak się tu czujesz, w finale? Jako pierwsza wprowadziłaś swój stan do finału! '''Kate: '''To faktycznie ciekawe ^^ Po dwóch latach porażek nareszcie to upragnione miejsce. '''Don: '''Czy czujesz się na siłach? Myślisz, że wygrasz? '''Kate: '''Jestem przekonana, że widzowie docenią mój występ. Chociaż jedynkę od każdego stanu powinnam urwać *uśmiechnęła się lekko* '''Don: '''Widzę, że pewność siebie jakaś jest. Bukmacherzy nie wróżą ci zwycięstwa, ale finałowy live zawsze może dużo zmienić. Nikt na przykład nie spodziewał się wygranej Florydy ostatnio. '''Kate: '''Nom '''Don: '''Oh, ile bym dała by Floryda znowu wygrała i bym wróciła tu do Green Roomu *złapała się za serce* Oj przepraszam. Odeszliśmy od tematu... To ja też odejdę. I nim Kate zdążyła cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć Don już nie było. Dziewczyna znalazła się w loży Oregonu, u Agathy, samotnej Agathy. '''Don: '''Hej c: Agatha tylko spojrzała na dziewczynę i wróciła do swoich zajęć. Mianowicie bawiła się laleczkami vodoo przypominającymi... właściwie nie wiadomo kogo. '''Don: '''To wygląda ciekawie *usiadła* Kogo to lalka? ^^ '''Agatha: '''Pewna dziewczyna na forach USvision - Oregon dopatrzyła się drobnego błędu w dacie i godzinach transmisji przez serwis YoTube, nie, nie YouTube... No i wytknęła to czepialsko i przez to Oregoński oddział stracił premię za bezbłędność. Argumentowała potem, że ma bystre oko to dojrzała... *mówiła kręcąc laleczką* '''Don: '''Ahh... To chyba nie bystre, ale właśnie czepialskie i tępe ;d Agatha pokiwała milcząco głową i wbiła z rozmachem igłę w laleczkę. Kamera pokazała jak pewna niska, przebrana w prochowiec dziewczyna stojąca pośród widzów pada. Spadł też kapelusz i okulary, które miały służyć za incognito przykrywkę. No cóż. Nie warto oglądać po kryjomu. Don podziękowała Agathcie i udała się do następnej reprezentacji. Wybrała sobie lożę New Jersey. Zastała tam Suzie i kilka tancerek. '''Don: '''Suzie! Nie po raz pierwszy i pewnie nie po raz ostatni! Witam cię gorrrąco! '''Suzie: '''Hejaa. '''Don: '''Twój stan po raz pierwszy wysłał coś... Mniej... Groteskowego. To ciągle żywy numer, ale chyba dużo bardziej poważny niż poprzednie. Jak sądzisz, masz szanse poprawić rezultat z USV 3, czy 2? '''Suzie: '''Nie wieeem *wzruszyła ramionami* '''Don: '''Aha... A lubisz chociaż ten repertuar, czy ci go narzucili? '''Suzie: '''Nie no lubię. Sama napisałam tę piosenkę ^^ '''Don: '''A... to fajowo ^^ To życzę ci powodzenia w głosowaniu. To powiedziawszy Don uściskała się z Suzie i poszła przeprowadzić wywiad z... reprezentantami Nowego Jorku. Na kanapie NY siedział spokojny Geoff i Scarlett. Ruda dziewczyna miała przed sobą tablicę i rozwiązywała jakieś mega skomplikowane równanie. Don usiadła obok surfera i spojrzała na Scarlett. '''Don: '''Hej... Co ona robi? Nie cieszycie się finałem, dziką kartą? '''Geoff: '''Ja się mega cieszę :D, ale za to Scarlett podchodzi do tego... inaczej... '''Scarlett: '''Liczę jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo tego, że dwa razy pod rząd Nowy Jork wygrał dziką kartę. *nie odwróciła się od tablicy* '''Don: '''Aj Scarlett, Scarlett. Ślepy los, maszynka losująca *zachichotała* A jak się macie przed finałowym występem. '''Geoff: '''Scarlett zdążyła już policzyć prawdopodobieństwo naszej wygranej *prychnął i założył ręce* Pesymistka. '''Scarlett: '''Jestem naukowcem. '''Geoff: '''Głosują widzowie, zobaczysz. Nie skończymy tak jak przewidujesz. '''Don: '''O, a co Scarlett przewiduje. '''Geoff: '''Zero punktów >_< Don przygryzła wargę i pokręciła głową. '''Don: '''Na pewno nie będzie tak źle. Życzę wam powodzenia i idę daleeeej... Don przeszła do pobliskiej loży gdzie po występie odpoczywała reprezentacja Florydy - Daniel i kilkanaście ekscentrycznie ubranych tancerek. '''Don: '''OMG <3 Daniel! Jestem mega fanką ciebie, Florydy i tego utworu! '''Daniel: '''Fajnie *kiwnął głową i poprawił drobne okulary z ciemnymi szybkami* '''Don: '''Twoja propozycja jest jednym z faworytów bukmacherów i przypuszczają, że Floryda może przy pomyślnych wiatrach wygrać po raz trzeci! Daniel nie poruszył się. '''Don: '''Jak to w ogóle się dzieje, że taka cicha osoba robi nagle na scenie takie dzikie show, skąd ta energia. Daniel wzruszył ramionami. '''Daniel: '''Pomogło to, że jedna z współwłaścicielek WD niosła mi miecznika w czasie występu. Wszyscy przypomnieli sobie momentalnie Katie niosącą rybę miecz (i reakcje stojącej w tłumie Jolanty) '''Don: '''Hahahahaha <3 Don przytuliła Daniela i poszła do pobliskiej loży... Nevady. Siedział tam sztywny i nieruchomy tancerz... i tylko on. '''Don: '''Ehm... Gdzie Sophie. '''Sztywny i nieruchomy tancerz: Nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* 'Don: '''O, o... Tymczasem w pokoju kontrolnym... Najniższy z współwłaścicieli WD40 oglądał widowisko ze specjalnego pomieszczenia, nad płytą dla widzów. Chłopak siedział nieruchomo na krześle. Za nim stała Sophie. Dziewczyna przytykała mu nóż do gardła. '''Sophie: '''Jeśli wejdziesz w drogę mi, poczujesz smak krwi, ja tobie nie pomogę, podstawię ci nogę... '''Dk: '''Okej, okej. Już. Weź mój soczek ;u; Sophie wzięła soczek i radośnie wyszła z pokoju. Wychodząc podśpiewywała swój hit. '''Dk: '''Okej... Niech sobie nie myśli *powiedział gdy został sam* No to cyk usuniemy 10tki z Oregonu i Kalifornii, nikt się nie dowie. *położył ręce na klawiaturze* Punkty dla Nevady znikną, a wszystko przesunie się o jeden... ... Z powrotem w Green Roomie stała Don i machała do kamery. '''Don: '''Wywiady już za nami... Będę za tym tęsknić... Więc niech wygra Floryda! Ok. Wracajmy do prowadzących! ... Na scenie stali Tony i Shannon. '''Tony: '''9 występów było... '''Shannon: '''Jeszcze 10... Go! ... Po skończonym, ostatnim występie Shannon weszła na scenę. '''Shannon: '''19 finałowych występów finalistów finałowych już finalnie za nami! ''Aplauz. '''Shannon: '''Myślę, że niepotrzebny jest jakikolwiek inny komentarz. Po prostu zacznijmy odliczać do początku głosowania! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! Skrót się skończył. Telebimy były lekko przyciemnione. W świetle pojedynczego reflektora stoi Shannon. '''Shannon: '''Występ specjalny #2. Piosenka, która zawiera interesujący wątek sięgania po koronę, ale najważniejszym jest jednak muzyka! Zapraszam Jeta! Jet wszedł na stronę i zrobił performance. Po skończonym występie Jet potulnie zszedł ze sceny. Na środku znowu pojawiła się Shannon '''Shannom: '''Przedostatni... lub przed przedostatni występ specjalny odhaczony. Teraz już ostatnie kroki do werdyktu. Przekażę głos specjalnej loży WD40 i poproszę o... wypowiedź. Kamera ukazuje specjalne pomieszczenie znajdujące się nad płytą dla widzów. Tam, zza szyby, wszystkiemu co dzieje sie na scenie przygląda się ekipa zliczająca głosy. 3 panów i 3 panie. Najstarszy z nich zabiera głos. '''Szef WD: '''Mogę rzecz jasna potwierdzić, że wszystkie głosy doszły, weszły na serwer. Niedługo poznamy zwycięzcę czwartego konkursu USvision! ''Aplauz. '' Kamera wróciła na scenę. '''Shannon: '''No i ekstra! A teraz by umilić ostatnie chwile - przypomnienie występu zwycięzcy z zeszłego konkursu. Tak, to dlatego Tony'ego nie ma zemną. Tony wszedł na scenę. Po występie Tony'ego nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Minęło parę minut. Oboje prowadzący stali z powrotem razem. Trzymali tablety z logiem WD40, na których miały się wyświetlać wyniki... dla nich. '''Tony: '''No i zaraz poznamy... następcę... mojego, hah '''Shannon: '''Albo moją pra następczynie. '''Tony: '''Jest takie słowo? '''Shannon: '''Od teraz jest... Dobra! Lecimy z punktami! Po poznaniu wyników zwyciężczyni/zwycięzca, wyszedł/wyszła na scenę by wystąpić na bis. Po występie Shannon i Tony pożegnali oficjalnie widzów. '''Tony: '''A więc mamy zwycięzcę nowego! '''Shannon: '''Tak! Żegnamy was, byliście wspaniali! '''Tony: '''A USvision powróci w pół-jubileuszowej edycji piątej! ''DZIKIIII Aplauz. '' Kategoria:USvision